


Two Rings

by deadlyhwa



Series: Two Rings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Biting, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cedric Diggory Lives, Choking, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Exams, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, House Party, I Love You, Jealousy, Library Sex, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Passionate, Picnics, Reading, Rings, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Slytherin, Slytherin!Reader - Freeform, Top Draco Malfoy, deathly hallows never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlyhwa/pseuds/deadlyhwa
Summary: In this world, our world, marriage is planned meticulously. To the point where you don't even get a say in who you end up with. Families join to bathe in riches at the expense of the love of their offspring. I loved someone who I knew I could never be with, so I swallowed my feelings for him. Everyone knew that my groom-to-be would be Cedric, that was no doubt. But I did not love him the way that I loved Draco.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Two Rings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203608





	Two Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another one of my Harry Potter series. This one is about Draco and will be longer than the Tom Riddle one. Reader is a Slytherin and comes from a wealthy family--similar to Draco, but I would say they are not as cold as the Malfoys. The other love interest is Cedric Diggory, he is who reader assumes she'll be paired with. So she forces herself to like him more than she does, but she has always been fond of him. I am very excited for this one. It's such a cliche and has probably been done before, but I really like this concept.

**“God, I wish I could go home.”** You sighed, watching the pretentious crowd mingle. You were forced to attend these parties due to your status in the wizarding world. At least you reached an age where people stopped caring to see you or ask about school. “You and me both.” Your best friend, Sloane, chimed in. She finished off her drink in one swallow. “I need another.” She burped. You grinned at that. “I’m in need of assistance.” A familiar voice rang in your ear. Shivers ran down your spine when you felt a hand at the small of your back as he maneuvered past you. You scoffed once you regained your composure. “Who does he think he is?” You questioned aloud. “Your dick appointment.” Sloane answered in a beat. You arched a brow at her. “Well go on, I’m going to find something much stronger than champagne.”

“Don’t go overboard,” You patted her on the shoulder. “I won’t make any promises.” She waved her hand. You inhaled and headed in the direction you saw him go. You saw him leaning against an archway, his eyes scanning the room for you. They found you when you neared but squinted after they caught something else—someone else. “Good evening, Y/N.” You looked over your shoulder, “Oh, hello Cedric.” You faced him completely. “You look beautiful tonight.” He smiled. “You don’t look awful either.” You joked. His gaze made you forget what you were on your way to do. Cedric stare flickered elsewhere for a moment and he visibly stiffened. “Draco.” His voice had a bitter tone to it. “Cedric.” The name sounded venomous rolling off of Draco’s tongue. “What’s keeping you?” Draco laced his fingers with yours. You clenched your jaw, “Nothing.” You squeezed his hand. “I need to borrow her for a bit,” Draco cleared his throat. “If that’s okay with you.” He snickered. “What do you need from her that you can’t get from any other woman here.”

Draco shrugged and stepped forward, releasing my hand. “I guess she just has a specific touch.” Draco smirked. Cedric’s eyes widened with rage. You grabbed Draco’s forearm and pulled him away. “He didn’t mean what he said.” You tried reasoning with him. But you knew that he did not believe you. “Have a wonderful night Reinhardt!” Draco saluted. You smacked his arm once you were no longer in view of Cedric and other partygoers. “You’re a dick, you know that?” The symphonic music faded as you got further from the party. He embarked on a search for a room for you. “I try sweetheart. I really do.”

He yanked you into a room and locked the door behind him. Draco took off his blazer and folded it over a chair. You used the wall for support to slip off your heels. He progressed towards you, “How have you been?” He asked, pushing your hair off of your shoulders. Words got caught in your throat, you were unaware of what to say to something like that. You were awaiting his next move and followed his movements. His fingers grazed your collarbone, “Well?” His pale blue eyes bore into yours. His digits halted at the straps of your dress. “I’ve been fine.” You spoke quietly. He dipped down and pressed his lips to your neck. “I’m serious, love.” He mumbled between kisses. “I-I have a been pretty stressed lately,” You responded honestly. He began to nip at your exposed skin. “Because?” He detached his lips and reached behind you to unzip your dress.

“My mother’s been tougher on me lately, with everything going on. I’m worried about exams next week. I’m worried about what comes after that too.” You whispered the last part. “Don’t listen to her, you know she means well somewhere…in her bitter soul.” He chortled, hooking his fingers around the straps and brought down your dress. The room grew subconsciously colder from your bareness. His eyes rake your body with gentle eyes, “I will never get tired of you.” He led you to a couch in the room. Draco sat down, bringing you on top of him. “You’re-” You shushed him with your lips. “You talk too much.” You said against him, unbuttoning his shirt frantically. He grunted slightly in understanding. His lips drifted from my yours and trailed down your neck until they reached your chest. He took in one of your nipples and swirled his tongue over it. “Damn.” You susurrated, tilting your head back. You held him as close as possible, tangling your hands in his hair.

Reaching between your bodies, he slipped his hand down your panties and rubbed your clit slowly. “No, no.” You smacked his hand away, causing his eyebrows to draw together in confusion. You kissed him again, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. “You want to get straight to it? That’s my girl.” He squeezed your thighs. You simpered, lining him up against your core. You sucked in a breath before sliding down on him. Your groans blended like a choir’s harmony. You basked in the feeling of being connected. You began to rock your hips along with his, his grip only got tighter. “You’re perfect.” He rolled one of your nipples between his fingers. His hand smoothed up your chest and wrapped around your throat. The coolness of his rings made you squeeze around him. You picked up the pace and started bouncing on him. “Fuck,” His eyes shut, and his voice rattled from the pleasure. “Draco!” You cried. “You’re so good.” He respired, pulling out of you. “So fucking good.” He lifted you up and laid you on your back, crawling on top of you. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it love.” He apologized. “What do you mean-oh.” He had his tongue lapping over your folds erratically. Your hands flew to his hair, tugging on it when he enclosed his mouth over your clit. The way he watched you was feral, it carried you quicker to the brink of insanity.

Your left leg twitched, “Please fuck me before I cum like this.” You murmured in exasperation. “I wouldn’t mind the sight, but as you wish.” He sat upright and pulled you back to him. He positioned himself, purposefully rubbing his tip along your clit. You keened and glared at him after. “I told you-” He filled you up in a single motion. “You told me what?” He grunted, wrapping your legs around him as he pounded into you. His pace was unrelenting, causing incoherent words to spill out of you. You clawed at his back, he hissed in returned and bucked his hips. You opened your eyes and was greeted by the man you knew since you were children. His skin glistened from a thin coat of sweat. You ran your hand up his torso, feeling all of the dips of his abdomen. You took in more of him, you took in his blue-grey eyes and his platinum hair that hung over them. His pink lips were parted as he let out a low moan. Drowning myself in him was enough, it was enough to push you over the edge. Your orgasm blocked out everything that was not of him. You could only feel him. You could only hear _him_. The way he rocked into you, the way his fingertips pressed into your sides. Your body shook as a silent scream ripped out of you.

“Holy shit.” Draco panted, spilling into you not long after. He shifted so that you would be laying on top of him. “You go first,” His fingers ran through your hair. “I think there’s a bathroom through there.” He pointed to the only other door in the room. You nodded and snuggled in his hold, he sighed. “We can’t stay like this forever.” He pressed a kiss to your temple. “I know, I know…Five minutes tops.” You slung your leg over him. You felt the vibrations of his laugh coursing through you. “Do you think they’re looking for us?” You asked, raising my head to look at him. “Have they ever?” He chewed on his bottom lip. “No,” You laid your head back down. “You should come over tomorrow. We can watch your favorite movies and get food you like and-”

“I thought you said that this was just sex.” You cut him off, drawing patterns on his chest. “We’re still friends at the end of the day, right?”


End file.
